The Rise of the New Generation of Titans
by MessyPup99
Summary: Follow the New Titans as they become friends and maybe go a little further RoxiXxJay ShellXxShayne MikeXxKarma but there will be trouble along the way!


**The beginning**

_here it is my Descriptions of my Chars soz to people who read old Story but no one was reviewing!..._

_Roxi_

_Eyes-Hazel_

_Fullname-Roxanne Crow Roth_

_Powers- Teleport,Potion making,wide knowledge of magic,Minor healing,levitation and black energybolts and finally she is very flexible_

_Personality-dark, secretive,quiet_

_Clothing- Black leotard with Silver sparkly R on ,long grey cape , Gloves going all the way up her arms and a silver ring on left hand and blackpumps._

_HairColour-Black with Red streaks (Long)_

_Weapons-None_

_Jay_

_Eyes-Green_

_Fullname- Jason Logan_

_Powers- Can turn into a bear and no other animal,immune to bullets,Skilled fighter and a wide Knowledge on animals_

_Personality- Light,Open.Loud,funny_

_Clothing- green and white Rubber body suit(BB) ,Black belt and Gloves,Black boots._

_HairColour-Black with Green Streaks (spiked)_

_Weapons-Dagger_

_Michelle_

_Eyes-Blue_

_FullName- Michelle Markov_

_Powers- Electricity Bolts(Blue),scientist,great At karate,flexible,trained spy,great with weapons._

_Personality-Kind,Loud,fun,helpful_

_Clothing- dark Blue shorts, Black belt, Light blue T-shirt with M on the front in Denim_

_HairColour- long Brown with Icy blue streaks at ends and tied back in a diffrent shades of Blue striped Head band._

_Weapons-Dagger and hand gun._

_Mike_

_Eyes-Blue_

_Fullname-Michael Markov_

_Powers-Super strength,Rockmover,flexible,trained spy,great with weapons._

_Personality-Silly,happy,loud,funny,loving_

_Clothing-Darkblue Jeans,Light blue T-shirt M on front in denim,Black belt._

_Haircolour-Short spiked brown Ict Blue streaks_

_Weapons-Above_

_Karma_

_Eyes- Green_

_Fullname- Karmana Anders_

_Powers- Night Bolts(BlUE), Lazer eyes(Blue),SuperStrength_

_Personality-Naive,innocent,Happy_

_Clothing-Same as star but blue_

_Hair colour-Red_

_Weapons- Dagger_

_Shayne_

_Eyes-Unknown_

_FullName-Shayne Grayson_

_Powers- Blackbelt_

_Personality-Stubborn,caring _

_Clothing-Same as Robin but with S on front_

_HairColour- Blackspiked_

_Weapons- Bo-Staff, Dagger,Handgun,Hawk-a-rangs (Aka Hawk)_

_**But of course this story does not start of happy and they were friends and knew about their talents ohhh no it was way before then right back in Primary.**_

Roxi Woke to the radio on her alarm clock and woke up, she looked in the direction of the red flashing numbers and saw that it was 7:30 time to get ready for Primary she thought Miserably,

"Daughter!... down at once" Her Dad Trigon yelled angrily

"Just getting dressed father!" She yelled in responce a frown spread across her Face as she shoved on a Red T-Shirt saying Im Gorgeous (and your jelous) and Dark jeans and over the top of that she put on a dark Blue Hoodie with the hood pulled as far over her pale face as it could get and walked Downstairs moodily to school.

Jay Yawned as he woke up to his Stepdad yelling at the top of his voice,"Jay you get changed and go school, Now"Jay rolled over a bit to far and fell off the bed

"Oww!" He moaned as he lazily got up and Changed into a baggy black T-shirt with a green skull and Crossbone on it and A pair of ragged Jeans and white trainers then he walked over to the mirror and spiked his hair with Hair gel then sighed picking up his school bag and running to catch the bus to school.

**_know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_**

"I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will   
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass   
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be"

Michelle woke up to the familiar tune on the alarm clock she shared with her Brother Mike , and Flickered her Crystal eyes open and got out of bed.She walked to the bathroom and locked the door yawning she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower letting the water trickle warmly down her skin, she then put on the Two in one Mixture allowing it to rub her scalp soothingly then washed it outin half an hour she was done and started to brush her silky hair into her usual headband then she walked back to the bedroom and put on a Blue T-shirt saying even a hundred years of beauty sleep wont make you look half as beautiful as me! and some light blue denim jeans then she walked over to her still snoring brother and poured a bit of water on his fore head,

"Shell!" Mike yelled angrily wiping the water from his face sleepily

"I only woke you up Dude,Chill" Shelly stated sadly,in about ten minutes both were ready to leave and get the bus to school for another Mad Monday.

Karma woke up and her eyes fluttered open

"Yay Its school!"She yelled with Glee jumping out of bedand skipping around the room three times.(Tbc) _I want at least 3 reviews before I continue!_

Michelle woke up to the familiar tune on her alarm and her Crystal like eyes flickered open


End file.
